


What Kei Can't Admit

by fufukunaga



Series: After Practice [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, First Dates, Jealous Tsukishima Kei, M/M, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Pining Tsukishima Kei, Post Timeskip, Wingman Miya Atsumu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22878604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fufukunaga/pseuds/fufukunaga
Summary: In Tsukishima's head, they've already been on five dates. But Hinata doesn't know that. Miya Atsumu is just here for the curry buns.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: After Practice [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657834
Comments: 11
Kudos: 242





	What Kei Can't Admit

Tsukishima had asked Hinata on several dates before. The problem is Hinata wasn't aware they were dates and Tsukishima is too prideful to point it out. The way Tsukishima asks him out is just "Will you help me practice my blocks?" And Hinata would always agree with those shimmering eyes so bright Tsukki has to look away but can't because he also wants to take it all in. So they go and spend the whole day at the gym together. Afterward, they eat curry buns on the way home. It feels just like old times but it's different since it's just the two of them. 

On Tsukishima's account, they've been on exactly five dates in the past month. He'd like to think they're already official but being the one to bring it up with Hinata somehow feels like losing to him. But he has to. Since joining the MSBY Jackals, Hinata has come to the spotlight and has started getting attention from other people. He now has admirers and fans. And clingy affectionate setters who can't seem to take their hands off Hinata. He didn't have the right to tell others to back off. Hinata wasn't his. But he wants him to be. Tsukishima was losing his mind. He doesn't know what to do. Why did it have to be him who's the pining idiot? _So lame._ He thought of himself.

* * *

Hinata feels like something is up but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

First off, for some weird reason, he has been feeling giddy and warm for the past month or so. It was like he was on cloud 9. He thinks it's probably because he's finally back home after being away in Brazil for so long. And now being part of the MSBY Jackals with amazing players like Sakusa and Atsumu, and of course his master and teacher, Bokuto. He's been looking forward to practicing every day.

Another thing was Tsukishima. He's been acting weird lately and it was starting to creep him out. Tsukki was still Tsukki but now he invites HINATA to FREE PRACTICE (which is probably the most un-Tsukki thing to do). But to be honest, Hinata has been loving free practice with Tsukishima and has started to look forward to it every week. His favorite part isn't even the practice itself but the walk home with warm curry buns and the teasing. Despite his constant sarcasm, Hinata found talking with Tsukki quite relaxing. Like he could always be candid with him. No pretenses.

All that is good but lately, Tsukishima seemed to be acting a little on edge. Like he wants to say something but is scared. Which is another un-Tsukki thing and it's driving Hinata nuts. He wants to ask about it but he doesn't even know where to start. What would he even say? Maybe he's just imagining things?

* * *

Miya Atsumu is just here for the drama. A pining smartass and an oblivious idiot? Sounds like what fanfics are made of. He knew. The moment he saw Tsukishima Kei invite Hinata to after practice for the first time. Man, he's got it bad. He even made up this stupid excuse about being just around the block so he thought he could fit in some extra practice with Hinata for a game he's got coming up. _Yeah right._

And Hinata could be none the wiser.

Atsumu has witnessed the three times Tsukishima had made an idiot of himself every time he asks Hinata out. But from what he can tell, they've been hanging out more than that. Hinata seems happy; Which should be a good sign but Atsumu couldn't stand the fact that it was going smoothly for Megane-kun. So he thought, _why not spice things up a little bit?_

These days, every time Tsukishima comes to pick up Hinata (and yes, he now does this regularly how whipped is this man seriously?), Atsumu would walk Hinata out of the gym with his arms around him. Getting more touchy as each day passes by. He even dared kiss Hinata on the cheek and Atsumu could feel Tsukishima's death glare from a mile away, amplified by his prescription glasses. Atsumu was living for it. He started giving Tsukishima smug looks too just to add more tension. Almost daring him to speak up about his feelings but also just to cause chaos.

* * *

Hinata figured it out. But he still couldn't believe it.

"You mean to say... Tsukishima likes me?" Even saying those words out loud felt surreal.

Atsumu groaned and rolled his eyes. "Yes, sho-kun. We've already established that."

Hinata's mind was racing. Or was it his heart? "But... Tsukki hates me."

"Honestly, sho-kun. If you really actually think that, then I dare you to ask Tsukki out on a date."

"But-"

"Come on, if he says no you could just play it out as a prank," Atsumu said. "But if he says yes, you owe me a whole month of curry buns for all the PDA's I'm going to witness in the future."

"Hey, hey," Bokuto suddenly came out of nowhere. "I didn't know you like Tsukki, but good for you both! I approve! Maybe Akaashi and I can join you for a double date sometime."

Hinata went red at his remark. "I wasn't-"

Miya chuckled. "So you'll do it?"

Hinata wondered why the idea of asking Tsukishima out on a date made him nervous like hell. He knows he'll only be shut down. Only because it was Tsukki they were talking about. But there was a part of him hoping he'll say yes. At the back of Hinata's mind, he was already planning his first date with Tsukishima. And lo and behold, actually looking forward to it.

* * *

It was a common fact that Tsukishima didn't like a lot of people. But he had to give the crown to Miya Atsumu.

He was at the MSBY Jackals gym to pick up Hinata on time for their usual after practice. Now Tsukishima didn't really mind seeing Hinata walk out with Atsumu _every. single. time._ (He did). But that day Atsumu and his teammates walked out of the gym with no Hinata to be seen. The setter had a smug look on his face as if daring Tsukishima to ask him where Hinata was.

It didn't matter anyway. Tsukishima hadn't texted Hinata about their after practice today. He had just assumed there was no need given how often they already do this. It was almost a routine. But maybe Tsukishima was getting ahead of himself. They didn't have that kind of relationship yet. Because he was a coward who didn't do confrontations.

He was about to leave when Atsumu called him. "Hey, Tsukki~"

Tsukishima's vein almost popped. "Please don't call me that."

Miya's irritating laugh ringed in Tsukishima's head. "Don't mind, Tsukki." He said as he playfully hit Tsukishima's back. "Shoyou left early today. Said he was sick of you or something. Hope that doesn't put a damper on your mood."

"I wasn't asking."

Miya grinned mischievously. "Sure you weren't. Well, see you 'round, Tsukki!"

Tsukishima started to make his way home, his mood obviously dampened. He rummaged his bag for his headphones then he remembered he had left it at home. He had stopped using it this past few weeks since he had Hinata to fill in the silence. It made Tsukishima feel stupid. Hinata's endless yammering is annoying. He should be glad he's not here. (He wasn't).

"-shima!"

"TSU-"

"-KI-"

"-SHIMA-"

"-SAAAAN!!!"

A bike skidded in front of Tsukki, stopping him dead in his tracks. "Tsukishima-san." Needless to say, Tsukki was surprised to see Hinata in front of him, sweating and out of breath. "Thank goodness. I thought I was too late."

People started coming out of their houses to complain about the noise. "How can someone so small be so loud. I'm just gonna pretend I don't know you and go." Tsukishima walked away from the disturbed residents, leaving Hinata behind as he apologized.

"Tsukishima, you jerk!" Hinata ran after him, bike in tow.

"You say that but I wasn't the one creating a ruckus in the middle of the night."

"I was calling after you and you were ignoring me. So really, it's _your_ fault!"

"You have the same level of maturity as your height."

"Why you-" Hinata jumped at Tsukki, punching his arm.

"What are you even doing here?" Tsukishima remembered what Atsumu had told him awhile ago. A simple provocation he thought didn't affect him. "Aren't you supposed to be sick-" _-of me._ He stopped himself. He cleared his throat. "Sick." He said more clearly. "I thought you were sick."

"What? No, I'm not. I was just-"

"Whatever. I'm going home." Whatever the reason Hinata bailed today, he didn't have to know. He didn't _want to know._

"Hoy, Tsukishima," Hinata called.

Tsukki couldn't see well in the dark but it seemed as if Hinata was turning the same color as the sade of his hair. "There's a new ramen shop downtown. It's a bit far but I hear it's good."

"Why don't you ask your precious setter to go with you. I'm sure he'd be delighted."

"Wait. What?" A smile started tugging at Hinata's lips. "Wait a sec... Does this mean... Is the great apathetic Tsukki master of sass actually jealous? Hoho"

Now it was Tsukki's turn to blush. "No. Shut up."

Hinata swallowed as if gathering the courage to say something. His fists were clenched. He looked directly into Tsukki's eyes. "I want to be with Tsukishima Kei!" He bowed his head. "Please go out with me."

Tsukki wanted to say something sarcastic, to act smug, to embarrass Hinata about his stupid confession. But he was too flustered to do anything else. He put his hand to cover the fact that his face was a flustered mess. "Idiot," was all he could say.

**Author's Note:**

> My first actual finished fic? I can't even.


End file.
